Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/C
C *Cab, The *Cabin, The *Cabin Fever *Cabin in the Woods *Cabin in the Woods, The *Cabinets *Cackling *Cacturne's Agenda *Cage, The *Caged Man, The *Cages, The *Caitlin's Call *Cake Was a Lie, The *Calculator, The *Calimore *Call, The *Call Me Monster *Call Me Tomorrow Okay? *Call of Charon *Call of Cthulhu, The *Call of Death *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *Call of Duty Black Ops: Creepy Mannequins *Call of Duty Creepypasta *Call of Duty Haunting, The *Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer *Call of Duty: 666 *Call of Duty: Black Ops-Nuketown *Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Creepypasta *Call of Duty: Demon Guns *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Call of Duty: World at War Beta Disk *Call of Duty's Secret *Call..., The *Calvin and Hobbes Is a Lie *Cama, La (The Bed) *CamCorder, The *Camcorder, The *Camera *Camera, The *Camie *Camouflage *Campfire Hypno *Camping *Camping Trip, The *Can We Be Friends? *Can We Talk? *Can You Feel the Sunshine? *Can You Hear Them? *Can You Help Me Find My Cat? *Can You See Me? *Can't Explain *Can't Fail *Can't Stop Death *Can't Take It Anymore *Canadian Psychiatric Project, The *Cancer *Canine *Candle, The *Candle Cove *Candle Cove Anecdote, A *Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock *Candle Cove: The Journal of Damien Green *Candle Light *Candlejack Artic, The *Candlelight *Candles *Candy *Candy Apple Punch *Candy Corn Pizza *Candy Man *Candy, The *Candy Pieces *Canis Latran's Jungle Story *Canker *Cannibal, The *Capgras Delusion *Capped Boy, The *Captcha Predictions *Captive *Car, The *Car Accident *Car Wash Demon *Caramel Apples *Carbonated Blood *Cardboard House, The *Cardinal Sins *Caretaker *Cariluu *Carnival Ride *Caroline *Caroline's Final Moments *Carpool Guy *Carrier, The *Carrier..., The *Cascade (Homestuck Creepypasta) *Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma, The *Case 319 *Case File No.57 (Stitch) *Case Murder 18 *Case No. 304 *Case of Charles Dexter Ward, The *Case of Clairvius Narcisse, The *Case of Martina Gomez, The *Case of Stitch, The (Part 1) *Case of Stitch, The (Part 2) *Case of Stitch, The (Part 3) *Case of Stitch. The (Part 4) *Case of Stitch, The (Part 5) *Case of Stitch, The (Part 6) *Case of Stitch, The (Part 7) *Casey's Story *Cask of Amontillado, The *Cast Shadows *Casting Shadows *Castle Crashers: Issac *Castle Crashers Leveling Glitch *Castle of Flesh *Castle Raiders *Castlevania: Symphony of the Fright *Castlevania: You're Next *Casual Noises *Cat, The *Cat and the Hat, The *Cat Flap *Cat in the Attic, The *Cat in the Hat Strikes Back, The *Cat Sidhe, The *Cat With the Hat, The *Cat's Eyes *Catalyst, The *Catch, The *Catch Me If You Can *Catching the Bucay *CatDog Lost Episode *Caterpillars *Catherine the Maniac *CatHouse.exe *Cats *Cats of Ulthar, The *Cauchemar *Cautionary Tale, A *Cave, The *Cave Children *Cave of Bad Dreams, The *Cave of the Past, The *Cave Paintings *Cave Story - To Death *Cave Story: Qoute's Depression *Cave-In *Caved In *Caves, The *Cayle Daniels *CB Radio *CD, The *CD-ROM, The *Celebi *Celephaïs *Cell Phone *Cell Phone, The *Cell Phone Game, The *Cell Phones *Cellar *Cellar Door, The *Cementerio, El *Center of the Web *Cemetery, The *Centrifuge, The *Ceperunt Suum Tergum *Certain Drawing Age *Cervine Birth *Chain *Chain Comment *Chained *Chainmailers *Chains of Insanity *Chainsaw Killer, The *Chakra *Chalice Orphanage *Challenge of Roy, The *Chambers Breached *Change *Change, The *Change for a Dollar *Changeling *Changeling Theory *Changing Nintendo Card *Channel, The *Channel 1 *Channel 5 *Channel 71 *Channel 72 *Channel 494 *Channel 666 *Channels *Chanter *Chanting *Chao *Chao's Demise, A *Chapel in the Woods, The *Chapter 1 - Metemorphosis *Chariot *Charlie's Not Real! *Chase *Chaser, The *Chastisement *Chat *Chat, The *Chat of d00m *Chatroom, The *Chatroom 98 *Chatster.ghst *Chatting *Chayton *Cheatercheater *Cheating Death *Check In *Check the Camera *Cheerleader, The *Cheese-O-Lanterns *Chelsea's Smile *Chernobyl Evolution, The *Chernobyl Experiment, The *Chernobyl, Pripyat *Chef, The *Chewing *Chi the Hellhound *Chiasma *Chickamauga *Chicken Bones *Chicken Wrangler, The *Chikorita's Oil *Child, The *Child in Black, The *Child Three *Child Who Loved a Grave, The *Child's Drawing, A *Child's Nightmare, A *Child's Play *Child's Plaything, A *Child's Shadow, The *Child's Sweet Savior *Childhood Fear *Childhood Fears *Childhood Memories... *Childhood of a Demon *Childhood Stories *Childhood Superstitions *Children *Children, The *Children Entry 2, The *Children Knew, The *Children of Sector 19, The *Children of the Forest *Children of the Night, The *Children of the Seed *Children Upstairs, The *Children's Entertainer Permanently Fused to Grimace Costume *Children's Laughter *Children's Playground *Chile Diaries *Chill *Chill in Your Spine *Chilling Details *Chills *Chills, The *Chimera Lab, The *Chimney Man, The *China Doll *Chinatown Well, The *Chinese Letters *CHIPS *Chocolate *Chocolate Girl *Chocolate Man *Chocolate Spiderweb Cookies *ChooseYourAdventure . exe *Chord, The *Chosen One *Chosen One, The *Chowder Lost Episode - Dead Mung *Christine Chubbuck *Christmas *Christmas Day *Christmas Is Dead *Christmas Letter from Beyond, The *Christmas Parade *Christmas Terror Log *Christmas Tree, The *Christmas Wraith, The *Christmastide *Chrome *Chronicles of an Assistant, The *Chronophobia *Chuckle, The *Church Cellar, The *Church Mornings *Cigarettes *Cimmerian *Cingy's Meal *Circle *Circle of Insecurity *Circle of Life *Circle of Life... *Circuit, The *Circus *Circus, The *City, The *City House, The *City in the Sea, The *City Laborer *City of Dreams *City of Organs, The *City of the Damned *Clarissa Explains It All Lost Episode *Class, The *Classified Ad, The *Claudia *Claws *Clay *Cleaner, The *Cleansing, The *Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 1: The Beginning), The *Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 2: Perfection), The *Cleric of Madness, The *Clevebot *Clever *Cleverbot Is Paranormal *Click *Click Reload *Click-Clack *Clinic, The *Clip 028 *Cloak and Dagger *Cloaked Figures, The *Clock, The *ClockMan, The *Clocks *Clockwork Project, The *Clog *Cloud Nine *Close Encounter - Reptilians On Earth? (True Story) *Close Encounter with the Tails Doll, A *Closed Room Game Syndrome *Closer *Closet *Closet, The *Closet Light *Closet of Clowns, The *Closest Enemy, The *Cloth *Clover's Beatings *Clown in the Window *Clown Statue *Clowny *Club 33: A Dark Secret *Club Foot, Big Mansion *Club Penguin - Gary's Secret *Club Penguin - RaInBoWs *ClubPenguin: Penguin TripleSix *Coal *Coat, The *Coat Part II, The *CoCo Comes to Town *Cockroach *Cockroaches *CoD: Black Hell Ops *CoD: Glitch Ops *CODE, THE *Code Lyoko: XANA's Revenge *Code Sygma *Coffin Attack *The Condition of Curiosity *Confusion *Coilscrew *Coin, The *Coincidence *Coincidences *COLD *Cold *Cold Black Eyes *Cold Blooded *Cold Day in Hell, A *Cold Dog *Cold Greeting, A *Cold Wind, The *Cold Oblivion *Cold One, The *Cold Reading *Cold Room, A *Cold to the Touch *Cold, Large Hands *Coldharbour *Colder Place, A *Coldness from Below *Cole Drinnid *Cold Wind, The *Coliseum, The *Collaboration: The Thing *Collector, The *Collection, The *COLORS (Revise) *COLORS (Revise) Extended Ending *Colors..., The *Colosseum, The *Colour Blind *Colour Out of Space, The *Clover *Colvis Field *Coma White *Combined . exe *Come *Come and Play with Me *Come Closer *Come Follow Me *Come Resurrection *Come to Her *Come with Me *Come, Little Children *Comedy Night in Ashley, Kansas *Comic, The *Comfort *Comforting Reverie, A *Comfy and Cozy Cabin, The *Commercial, The *Communication *Community, The *Comorbidity *Companion . exe *Companion Cube *Companion, The *Companionship *Company *Companions of Skyrim *Compelling *Complete Darkness *Completely Justified *Completely Normal Eric *Complex 5 *Composition Book *Composition, The *Computer, The *Computer Curse, The *Computer's Secret *Computers Have It All *Concerning Our Little "Problem" *Conclusion, The *Condemned *Condemned 3 *Condemned House *Condemned iPod, The *Conglomerate, The *Congregation of the Exalted, The *Conker's Dead Fur Day *Conker's Worst Fur Day *Conniving Companion Cube *Conqueror Worm, The *Conscience *Consecration *Console Me *Contacted *Contained Psychopaths *Contaminated Water *Content *Contest *Context, The *Contributions *Controller *Conversation of Eiros and Charmion, The *Convetus *Convict's Recollection, A *Cookies *Cookies... *Cooking Idol *Cooking Mama *Cool Air *Cool Kids, The *Coop Magazine *Copies *Copper Chimes *Copy, The *Copy Shop *Copycat *Coradeen's Candelabra *Corandury, The *Core *Cornfield Collector, The *Corner, The *Corners *Corpseface *Correspondence *Corridor *Corrupted File, The *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *Corrupted iPhone 5 *Corruption *Cosmic Destroyer, The *Costume Ball *Cost of Faliure, The *Couch, The *Cough, The *Coughing, The *Coulrophobia *Countdown *Counter Strike: Alpha Team *Counting Room, The *Couple, The *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Banned Episode *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Lost Courage *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode Creepy Pasta *Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Massacre Matt *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courthouse Figure, The *Cousin Ragdoll *Cousin Tommy *Covered Bridges *Covetous *Cows *Cracker, The *Cracks *Craft Number 666 *Cran, The *Crash, The *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot: Carnival Nightmare *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Crash Bandicoot 2 Prototype *Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back *Crash Team Racing Horrors *Crash Twinsanity *Crash-d Memories *Crash's Insanity *Craters, The *Crawl *Crawl.mov *Crawler's Forest *Crawling *Crawling in the Dark *Crawling House on Black Pond Road, The *Crawlspace *Crayon Shin Chan Lost Episode *Crazed Clerk *Crazy *Crazy Bus *Crazy Love *Crazy Taxi - Beautiful Blue *Create *Createapasta . exe *Creation, The *Creator, The *Creative Mind *Creature, The *Creature in Your Mind, The *Creature of Brant Rock, The *Creature of Nightmares, The *Creature of the Road, The *Creature Outside, The *Creatures, The *Creatures of Torrington *Creep *Creep, The *Creepablu *Creeper *Creephe *Creeping In *Creeping Man *Creeping Pastor *Creeping Shadows *Creeping Thoughts *Creeping Xian *Creeptales *Creepy Captcha *Creepy CD *Creepy CD Saved My Life *Creepy Doll *Creepy Friend *Creepy Geneva: Carter Road Man *Creepy Greg *Creepy House I Found in the Woods *Creepy Kirby Super Star Ultra *Creepy Noises *Creepy Pasta with a Side of Sauce *Creepy Pictures *Creepy Stories, The *Creepy Video Game Glitch *Creepypasta of Creepypasta, The *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Recipe *Creepypasta Short Film *Creepypasta Wiki Members Pasta *Creepypeople, The *Crimson Butterfly *Crimson Cave, The *Crimson Love *Crimson Red *Crisis *Croaking in the Wall, The *Croc Game *Crooked Box, The *Crooked Man, The *Cropsy *Crossed Heart *Crossover *Crossing the Road *Crowded Street *Crow Project, The *Crows *Crows Over Chernobyl *Crows, The *Crows, the Abyss and Dancing Shadows *Crowz *Cruel *Cruel Trainers *Cruelty of the Darkness *Cruentus Oni *Crunchy Monster Claws *Crush *Crushed *Crustman *Cry *Cry Baby *Cry Baby Bridge *Cry Baby Lane *Cryin' *Crying *Crying Boy, A *Crying Boy, The *Crying from the Perch Tree *Crying Statue, The *Crying without Eyes *Cryptic Attraction *Crystal *Crystal.HTML *Crystal Ball, The *Cthulhu Cultus *Cube, The *Cube Theory, The *Cubone's Revenge *Cubones *Cul-de-sac *Cult, The *Cult..., The *Cult of Knives *Cup of Tea, A *Cupboard, The *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *Cupcakes *Cupcakes (Original) *Cupcakes 2 *Curator *Cure, The *Cure for Cancer *Curious *Curious Case of Cold Tom, The *Curiosity *Curiosity Is Dangerous *Curiosity Killed the Cat, Nothing Brought Him Back *Curse *Curse, The *Curse Cast Once, Turns Seven Times, A *Curse of Fong Su, The *Curse of Issac, The *Curse of Kaupe, The *Curse of Smile Dog *Curse of the Little Sisters *Curse of the Moon Cave, The *Curse of the Muffin, The *Curse of the Park *Curse of Yig, The *Cursed *Cursed Being, The *Cursed Creepypasta *Cursed Doll *Cursed Home *Cursed Nintendo 3DS *Cursed Terraria Game, The *Cursed Terraria Game 2, The *Cursed Youtube Video, The *Cursedtini *Cursed Whirlwind *Cushion, The *Custom Devil, The *Customer and the Cashier, The *Cute Waitress, The *Cuts and Scars *Cybercafe, The *Cyberentity *Cyclist, The *Cymbal Dragon, The *Cyrebro Code Category:Meta